The Toad Chronicles
by Dark-Raven354
Summary: Toad the amphibian mutant is on his own in a new outfit to impress his true love. Along the way will encount villains like Arcade, Dr.Doom, Vision and much much more. Marvel (Any hero or story) X-men evolution crossover. Takes place before Misfits and lea
1. The beggining

The Toad Chronicles 

By: Riddler kid

(Disclaimer: I own nothing and so forth and so on, remember to review at the end because you bored, right. Excuse the grammar and spelling.)

Plus: to understand this story you must first have either read Brotherhood-Advanced or you are a major Toad fan and know a lot about him or you've been reading comics since the 70's and are a stedy reader, If you haven't done any of this I insist you do to understand the full potential of the story. Enjoy!

**On the planet uncharted by earth, a man makes his stay abandoned there from the planet he calls home.**

**Todd continues his research into the discoveries of The Stranger. He was sipping on a straw from a cup off coke. He was standing at a table with not even one quarter of The Strangers work, however it was a lot and Todd was committed to discover as much as possible.**

**Todd felt that he was called here for some reason like he was born to be here. He was alone but happy in his own way.**

**Todd suddenly heard a noise behind him. He knew it was coming closer and got ready and pounced at the object tongue at the fire.**

Making the decision to stay behind on an uncharted planet. Todd makes new friends and enemies as well as a new wardrobe. Riddler Kid is proud to present...

**The Toad chronicles**

**The Man With Nothing **

**By: Riddler kid**

**Todd's tongue hit the eye of a flying robot with strength but to no effect. The Robot fell back and said in a computeir voice. "I'm sorry sir did I frighten you."**

"**Who the heck are you!" Todd yelled at the machine.**

"**I am c936hj dash 65hg1." The machine replied.**

"**Can I just call you Bob or something."?**

"**Bob would be great. Sir."**

"**What's with the sir?"**

"**I am also the house Robot I am here to help the guests. Have you seen my master?"**

"**I'm sorry to say this Bob, but your master has left you behind. He left a day ago. How is it I haven't seen you around here before?"**

"**The master had put me to rest for three days this is the day I would arise to help."**

"**ahh."**

"**I believe I am yours now." The machine stood still for ten seconds as Todd stared at the thing. "Done. I am now yours to command."**

"**This is great." Todd said excitedly. "Someone under my command."**

"**yes."**

"**Can you get me more coke." Todd held out his cup. "I'm empty."**

**Todd continued his research, which got really dull to him because most of it made no sense. Bob was making a pool table in the space behind Todd. Using its hand like claws to put the pieces together.**

"**Bob I think I'm going to like it here, Just you and me life couldn't get better."**

**Within the House was infinite food found in replication machines. An odd looking place called the 'Hollow Deck' and a bedroom. Which Todd had claimed his room. **

**Bob was cleaning the room picking up how know what. It is hard to imagine what Todd could do to a place in one day. Todd looked out the window and saw three suns in the distance. "It's beautiful." He said to himself. Todd was wearing a white body suit as he did when The Stranger was around. Todd tried making it dirtier earlier but was table too. The suit proved to be Waterproof, smear Proof and just about any other Proof you could think of. Todd actually enjoyed the suit a how it was never dirty. For once I guess you could say he was clean.**

"**The Table is ready sir," Bob stated to Todd.**

**Todd got away from his study table and to the Pool table in the white room. Make that the white house. There was a wide selection of Pool sticks and the pool table was beautiful. The balls were set and Todd was ready to break. "Hey Bob you want to play."**

"**Excuse me sir did you ask me to play."**

"**Indeed I did I can't play by my self you know."**

"**The yes sir I would 'love' to play."**

"**Great then." Todd hit the cue ball at the triangle of balls hard knocking the balls in different directions unable to get any in though. "Your turn Bob."**

**Bobs little robotic claws picked up a stick and hit the ball he hit a solid ball in and then another solid ball in one shot. Todd stared with his mouth open at the near impossible shot. "How did you do that."?**

"**It's very simple, the 'motive' of the game is to hit thy ball solid or stripe. Thus I chose solid. I merely estimated that if I hit the ball in the right place the ball would roll just enough to get in. Estimating that there is no current wind flow on the building I assumed that I must then try to get it my self. Therefore I tried to direct the ball so that it may hit my other solid ball in."**

**Todd stood wide-eyed at the Robot who talked for so long that Todd almost fell asleep. "Sir is there something wrong." Bob asked. **

**Todd snapped out of the trance. "Is it my turn?"**

"**No I believe that after hitting thy ball in thy gets too go again."**

"**Then by all means go."**

"**Yes sir."**

**Bob was down to the eight ball. Todd still had five balls out. Todd new that he would lose judging by the skill of the machine named Bob. Bob shot the cue ball and got the eight ball in easily. "I believe the term is 'I won' will suffice."**

"**Yes, that it will, that it will." Said Todd back.**

"**Say Bob, you haven't given me a tour of the house yet have you."? **

"**Would you like sir."?**

"**Yes Bob I would love one."**

**Although the house seemed rather small and very white there was more. The house had a basement a cool one too it was the lab which Todd remembered. They then entered the shuttle bay. "You have space crafts."**

"**Yes. My master believes in the more ships the better."**

"**That's great."**

"**Of what use do you need of these things."?**

"**To get home of course."**

"**To get home to what." Asked Bob.**

"**For love. You haven't felt what it like to fall in love." Todd scaled his hands over the ship. "She rejected me for the way I looked. With the technology this guy had I can prove myself worthy to her."**

**Bob stared motionlessly into space.**

**Todd looked at the ground with love in his eyes. "Well it's getting late." Todd yawned. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night bob talk to you in the morning.**

**During the night Bob retreated from his resting spot and headed out of the room he looked at Todd who was snuggled up in his bed. He continued out of the room and down the hall. He plugged into the main computer and said his last words. "For you master."**

**Todd got up in the morning the three suns got up and Todd stood in awe of the wonders of God's works. Todd headed to the kitchen where he thought that Bob was making some sort of breakfast for him. When he was close to the kitchen he found bob on the floor not hovering in the air like he should have been. **

**Todd quickly ran to the floored Bob. "Bob what happened." Suddenly Bob appeared on the screen above a human like version though. The screen was all green and the man within was eyeless. "Bob?" Todd asked questionably. **

"**Yes That is me, Todd I want to thank you for your kindness to me. I programmed love into my hard drive and found out that love is the true in life therefore I am giving you a chance to prove your self."**

**Todd looked on wards at the screen. "What do you mean."?**

**A door opened behind him. Todd started walking to wards the room. "Inside is a plat form on this plat form you can become or look anyway you want. It's up to you, your mind will decide. Step in Todd."**

**Todd stepped in totally positive in Bob. Todd stepped on the circle platform and fell down on the platform. When the process was finished Todd arises a whole new person. Spiked brown hair, nice tanned skin with a slight tinge of green in his face. **

**His eyes were a dark green and he could stand up full length. He walked out slowly still wearing his white jump suit. He looked into a mirror. "I don't believe it but I'm sexy and I'm saying that to my self."**

**Todd walked towards the screen where Bob was. "Todd I also synthesized this for you."**

**Todd took off his jump suit and put on the suit Bob had given to him. The suit was a full body suit in black with yellow stripes on both legs and arms. Two shoulder pads were yellow as well and had gloves that let out the fingertips. Todd was looking great he picked up the last pieces of his new outfit. A vest with three straps to tie the vest sides together. Bob the started to talk. "The vest is made of a strongest metal substitute in the universe." Todd put on the Shin guards under his pant legs. "The shin pads are made for comfort." Todd put on goggles. "The strongest glass material around."**

**Todd moved his legs around a bit. "Ya I see what chaa mean. Hey Bob this is gong relatively fast, are you wanting me to get out of here fast or something?"**

"**After I experienced love I believe there is to be no time wasted."**

"**Gotcha."**

"**Right back at chaa." Bob had finally got the slang.**

**Todd started thinking to himself and looked in the mirror he believed himself to be very good looking. It would take time to get used to, but he was happy none the less and couldn't wait to show off his good looks. "Todd you may also noticed that there is a stronger pattern in your mutation I have increased you mutation as far as I can."**

**Todd smiled at the thought of this. Thinking of revenge to all the people whom did him wrong. "Todd your ship awaits you."**

**Todd couldn't leave. "But what about you."**

"**Todd, if your are of me then you should be, my program may not make it through this drive this is also another reason why you need to hurry."**

"**What can I do for you."?**

"**Take my Body." Todd picked up the white body of Bob. "Plug it in to the isolation chamber." Todd did so.**

"**What now."**

"**Hopefully my program will restart it self in that body."**

"**What if it doesn't?"**

"**Then I could be lost forever."**

**Todd couldn't help anymore he started typing on the keyboard in front of the computer. "What our you doing?" asked Bob.**

"**Downloading your file onto a disc."**

"**No! If you do I can't control the ship long enough for you to get home."**

**Todd Shuddered at the fact. "Bob you may be just a machine but your one hell of a friend." **

"**Todd you can't do this-" Bob faded out**

"**I think I can fly it manually."**

**Red lights started to flare all around the room. "Self destruct in Five minutes." Said a computer voice similar to Bobs.**

"**Dang it." Todd took the small disc and placed it in a headset. Todd pulled down his goggles over his eyes. And ran to the docking bay he looked around at all the ships. "Dang it Bob which one was it."**

**Todd looked frantically around as the clock went down to destruction time. Todd still looked till he saw a ship full of machines and books and stuff. Todd shrugged and jumped in the ship. He turned on his headset. Static was heard for a while then Bob. "Hello."**

"**Bob how do you turn this thing on."**

"**I can't believe it I survived."**

"**Ok that's great but this place is about to explode."**

"**Place my disc in the CD drive in front of you." Todd did so and instantly the ship took off at light speed Todd squashed back into his chair. The buckles automatically went on around Todd.**

**The ship Flew out just in time as the place blew up.**

**And Off they were into open space with Todd screaming in joy.**

The new series has just began I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to read all my other work. Review now because reviewing is for everyone.

Next time.

The trip home is exhausting for Todd but upon reaching home he meets the incredible Hitman named arcade.


	2. The Return Home, Well Sorta

**The Toad Chronicles**

**As the teen figure wonders through the halls, his father sits in his favourite armchair in front of the fire on the phone.**

**The teen walks silently into the room, trying at least to be as silent as possible. The father out of the corner of his eye notices his son walking into the room; he decides that the news that he had just received would be perfect for this exact moment.**

**The Father gets from his armchair and faced his son. "Son." The orange-headed teenager nodded his head. "We got good news I just got of the phone with a military supplier, His Company is worth billions, and I just bought it." The Father said triumphantly.**

"**Father." The teen said softly. "I also have something to tell you."**

**The Teen pulled out a fifty calibers revolver. The father started to walk backwards blindly.**

Coming home is not as easy as Todd thinks when everyone thinks your dead, who knows what trouble he can get into. The Riddler Kid is proud to present...

**The Toad Chronicles**

**The Return Home, Well sorta.**

**By: The Riddler Kid.**

**The small shuttlecraft that Todd had been flying in for about twenty minutes, reached our Galaxy. Todd swung around the ship, as a happy guy should be full of thoughts of who he thought was meant to be his true love.**

**When Todd reached the top of the craft there was a skylight he could look through he started the conversation with Bob. "So Bob, Why?"**

"**Why what sir?"**

"**Why did you give yourself up for me. You knew you were gonna die why did you bother for me?"**

"**Because sir I love you as a friend."**

**That love part sent a shiver down poor Todd's spine. "When do we reach home?"**

"**Currently five minutes and counting."**

"**Wonder what's happened while I was gone."**

**As soon as the ship had landed it cloaked making no appearance to the eye. Todd stood on American soil again. "It's great to see earth again." Todd exclaimed.**

**Todd started to walk in the dark out of the park in New York. Todd pulled down his headset and headed to the nearest streetlight he could find. When he got to the lamp he realized that he was probably in the slums of New York. Then again you never know what's around the corner. Todd walked down the street he was on and turned the corner.**

**To Todd's surprise he was in a blank patch of cement with not houses or trees surrounding it, but in the middle of the place was a castle. A nice medium sized carnivalish castle. "Well that's weird."**

**Todd walked closer to the castle looking at around at the blank scenery. When he reached the castle he looked up at the giant door and knock a very small pounding knock as if he was shy or something. The big door opened and Todd sighed in relief. **

**Inside the castle it was dark and spooky with cobwebs on all the walls. "This is like a damn haunted house." Todd thought to Himself.**

"**I wonder what happened to the person who lived here last." Todd said aloud. **

"**You really want to know?" A happy voice came behind Todd.**

**Todd turned around slowly and looked at the figure. "Yah!"**

"**Well then." The figure cam closer revealing a teenager that looked like he was seventeen or eighteen, He had a light orange hair followed by the not so great white suit that looks like it came from a disco dancing floor. The guy's bow tie was red with yellow poka-dots all over. And in his small purple-gloved hands was a revolver in his right and two dice in the other. "The man who lived there fell out of the back ledge of his deck and fell to his death."**

"**Seriously." Todd said it sarcastically but he truly meant it.**

**The guy came closer. "No, but there are other ways that the guy who lived here could have died."**

**The guy put his hand around Todd and leads him towards a door on the wall. As soon as they reached it a circular saw blade fell from the ceiling. Todd jumped back in fear. "He could have died that way." The guy pulled the saw blade from the ground. "Or he could have died where you're sitting now."**

**Todd leaped over to the guy and crouched down behind him and looked on in fear. "Just joking," the guy smiled as Todd got up. "Now then my name is Arcade, Well come to my world." He stuck out his hand in a friendly way.**

**Todd shook his hand. "My names Todd, Todd the Toad Tolansky."**

"**I see." Arcade was referring to Todd's Toad like appearance. "It looks like your looking for a place to stay, am I right?"**

"**Well now that you mention it, actually I am." Todd replied.**

"**Well then you may stay if you wish we'll talk later, but first lets eat."**

**The two new friends sat at a table that was fairly long, Todd was sitting on one side in a big comfortable chair, Arcade was on the other but was in what looked like a more comfortable and larger chair than that of Todd.**

"**Arcade what exactly do you do here?" Todd asked from his side of the table.**

"**I'm a free lance hit man." Todd choked on those words. "I work here as my grounds, don't be alarmed your not on the list."**

**Todd felt better but still had a nagging feeling that maybe Arcade was possibly lying. "Any chance you could do something for me?"**

**Arcade dropped his fork and knife on the Table and smiled.**

**It was a beautiful day in New York city the sun was shinning and Warren other wise known as Arc Angel flew around the city watching the as the kids from below smile and cheer at the sight of him. **

"**Johnny don't do it!"**

"**Come on Ben why would you care to notice."**

**Johnny Storm other wise also known as The Human Torch was waling away from his "Big Brother" Ben Grimm Also known to all of New York as The Thing.**

**Johnny being himself was trying to pick up a bunch of hot chicks buy a bunch of his own merchandise and show it all of at the university. **

"**Well good luck Johnny." Ben started to walk away amongst all the people a couple people smiling and others scared at the Hero.**

**Arc-Angel flew down to a deserted sidewalk where Ben was standing. "Ben, Right." **

"**That's me." Ben took off his wide brim hat.**

"**Your Friend, the torch guy just took out a thief back there and accidentally blew a gas line in the store."**

"**Was there anyone hurt?"**

"**No, everyone was evacuated before the place blew. Ahh, he lost the girls though."**

"**Like we didn't know that was bound to happen.**

**The two heroes, one a mutant and the other a meta-human walked down the street together as friends talking about the latest event in there life.**

**In a not so far distance Todd crouched upon a light pole looking in on Arc-Angle. "You say sir that this guy made you mad?" Bob asked nicely.**

"**Yes, I'm going to get him into our friends world, get him killed and ruin his friends lives.'**

"**You mean the X-men." **

"**Yes indeed I do."**

"**Hey, you got any main super villains in your career yet?"**

"**Nah, I'm still taking out those small petty crooks."**

**The two friends to the step to cross the road Todd jumped down. "What the!" Warren yelled.**

**Todd jumped and kicks the thing back onto the sidewalk. Todd got crouched down as Arc Angel got into his fighting stance. Todd spat a glob of spit that hit Arc's face, he fell to the ground. Todd quickly pressed a button on a remote in his hand and instantly a trap door opened under Arc Angel. Arc Angel now unconscious fell through the hole. Before it could close however The Thing charged Todd grring at Todd. The Thing found the hole and fell right through with Arc Angel. **

"**Gulp, double trouble." Todd said worriedly.**

**Back at the castle the two villains in the story, those two being our "Hero" and Arcade plan out there plot to kill the two great heroes within their castle.**

**Arcade sat back in his computer chair tinkering on some small square device. Todd was pressing buttons on the remote. "So you have trap doors all over the city, right."**

"**More or less." Arcade replied. "The trap door I told you to use was efficient for our matter."**

**Todd pressed a red button on the remote and instantly a robotic butler appeared in front of him. "That was awesome! What can this guy do?"**

"**Anything you want him too." Arcade replied putting down his square object. "Ohh our guests are waking up."**

**Warren was the first to wake up from whatever he was asleep from. Not knowing where he was he looked around from where he was standing. The place was full of metal, metal floorboards, metal roof, metal walls, you get the picture. Warren realized he was in trouble wherever he was it wasn't good news.**

**The Thing got up and walked towards his new friend. "Do you know where the hell we are?"**

"**Not a clue, do you remember how we got here?"**

"**Well not really I remember a small green guy who knocked you out and then I chased him. That's about it." The Thing replied.**

"**Well where ever we are, we know it's foreign to us, we best start exploring."**

**The Two heroes started to head through the maze together, Angel thought of flying but didn't know what could be up there so decided to stay together till they found away out or blast there way through.**

**Are you sure were gonna be able to kill em off?" Todd asked in wonderment. **

"**Trust me no one has ever gotten out of here alive." Arcade replied as if he knew the future. **

"**Well what ever you say man." Instantly the floor disappeared under Todd and he pushed a button.**

**The Thing and Arc Angel continued their voyage through the maze. "Do you think there's a way out of here?"**

"**I don't know and don't care. ITS CLOBBERIN TIME." **

**The Thing had spotted hundreds of drone robotic men. He smashed his way through them all and took a good beating to go. Arc Angel flew in and gave a big upper cut to the Robot in his flight path. The robot through high in the air and flew apart mid way to the roof by some sort of electric field. "Happy I didn't fly!" Arc Angel commented as The Thing broke a robot in two. **

**As soon as the Robots onslaught was depleting, more robots appeared, The Robots raised their hand in the air and two barrels came from their hands. They were indeed shooting at the two heroes.**

"**Damn it." Arc Angel flew in the other Direction only to find himself in more trouble.**

**The Thing was beating the shit out of the shooting robots. He picked up a wall and chucked it at the poor helpless machines. Causing great special effects on paper that can only be seen on TV.**

**The Thing moved to a wall where the Machines got out. "Angel get the Hell over here!"**

"**No, Damn it, No, Damn it, No, Damn it. Why the hell won't you die?" Arcade was pounding the computer board. "Todd get the shit out of here."**

"**I'm going I'm Going!" Todd jumped away unhappy. **

**Todd however how dumb he was ran ion the wrong direction and ran into the Heroes that are real Heroes in the story who broke through the wall in the maze. **

**The Thing grabbed Todd and chucked him into the maze. Todd let out a big sigh of agony. The thing grabbed him and pushed him up against a maze wall. "Why on earth did you put us here you shitbag."**

"**It wasn't really me."**

"**MY MONEY NOW!"**

"**What?" All three of our heroes said at the same time. Arcade stood there; gun in hand and one hand out to collect his money.**

"**Hey I've heard of you before, Arcade is it." Angel asked.**

"**Yes, and if that ugly thing isn't gonna give me my money then I'm gonna blow his brains out." Todd gulped when Arcade put the gun up at his face.**

**Angel pushed Arcade farther away from Todd. "There is a easy way of solving this." Angel looked towards Arcade. "There is a better way Toad can pay back the dept."**

**All the other three stood puzzled to how.**

**Six Months Later...**

**Todd is wearing a janitor suit and sweeping up some dirt as kids run by him with lazar tag guns. "Dang stupid red head kid." He mumbles to himself.**

"**Sir this story has been recorded." Bob said through the earpiece.**

"**Thank you Bob." Todd yelled back sarcastically.**

**Todd could here metal footsteps coming towards him. Metal ones. A man in Wickedly cool armour and a green cape and tunic passed Todd. A person that looked similar without the cape walked ahead as the one with the green cape stood where he was.**

**The guy with no cape returned with Arcade in one hand. Arcade smiled as if he knew trouble was coming.**

**Arcade and Todd were instantly spanked out of the door of the castle to where a bunch of kids had flocked up.**

**Todd took one look at Arcade and jumped off as fast he could.**

"**We'll." Todd told Bob. "It turns out the castle wasn't abandoned nor owned by Arcade, Rather the "most" powerful Villain in the world Dr. Doom. I haven't paid my debt to arcade yet but if I can stay away long enough from him I won't owe him anything."**

**Todd walked down the sidewalk of a busy New York street. "Now to find my true love."**

**Enjoy the story; be sure to review if you really want. I fact just review any way and tell me how much this chapter sucked.**

**Next time,**

**Toad goes on his search for his true love only to be sucked into misery. What is gonna happen to the poor Toad boy.**

**Riddler Kid**


End file.
